fun in sparda
by senku
Summary: What if riku was a prince or and emporers son and they lived back in the days of sparda adn athens? well ill tell u this much it would be pretty dang hot. oh and there will be a lemon in chapter 2 and maybe in further chapters if there are any.


Ok first of all i so not own any characters from kh they belong to the creaters and i do not own sparta or anything about it i give the credit to the text books.

Next this is a Riku Sora fic of them in Sparta. Riku is the Prince and Sora is a puny boy thrownin the forest cause he is too scraunny. This is done from Rikus point of view. I kinda changed the age difference too Rikus 11 when it begins and Sora is just born. Yes i know there off. They look the same as in the game even though it must be pretty strang to have a silver haired boy back then but thats what makes him so goddly and loved b the girls. Please dont yell at me if u sont like it. WARNING WARNING WARNING THIS IS YAOI AND WILL BE A LEMON IN A LOT OF CHAPTERS! Got that clear? Good!

This is Riku's thoughts '...'

This is speaking "..."

The beginning

Riku was walking to the house he was cammanded to go and wach the birth of a baby that might be his wife if it was a girl. Riku hated these things they drove him insane he hated seeing the weak babys thrown out it was heart breaking. He thought he was the only man with a heart and concern around here. He accually wished he was a part of Athens. He deffinatly would prefer it. Fianlly he arrived at the house his slave fallowing clase behind. He walked surprised to see the baby already born and being cheched out. He listend as he heard the dreadfull words. "Not in good enough shape take him away." But Riku had a different plan this time.

Silently Riku ditched his slave and fllowed the men to the forest not even being noticed. The men went deep onto the forest. As the men set down the baby and left Riku hid behind a tree listining to the cries the baby was making waiting for the guys to leave. When the coast was clear Riku ran up to the baby picking it up. "Hey there little guy..."Riku said comforting the baby with gentle strocks on its back till it stopped crying. "Its ok. Im going to take care of you now. Now, what should we call you?" 'Hmmmm. Karlest...no. Riku II...Hell no...Sora!' Riku nodded finally agreeing with himself. "Yeah. We'll call you Sora. Now lets get back to mean old Sparta. But be quite." With that said they head of to Sparta. The baby raped up in a towl mking it look like Riku was carrying some type of robe. Riku retrieved his lost slave and made a deal not to get either of them in troubled since this was his favorite slave and best friend Axel.

Riku hid Sora in his room when he was not around Axel would help take care of it. He wouled also steel food and milk for the baby. After three years passed Riku started to train and teach him what he knew. By the time Sora was 10 he knew twice as much as any one his age. His body was still fragil and deleqet and Riku just dident get why Sora couldnt get much muscil on his body. Though it was pethetic Riku found it slightly attractive. Not notticing that he was starting to fall for the much younger boy. The boy was now 12 Riku being 23. Riku's father was getting angry and inpatent because Riku still wasnt married even though he was a good cammander in war and had many women after him he ignored the fact. One night Riku's father drink and mad tried to slaughter his son in his sleep.

The consequence

Riku's father stepped into his room sword in hand ready to murder. As he leaned over his son he noticed Riku holding on to something. He couldnt help but pull the covers down to find out what it was. He pulled the covers down to not see one naked bodies but two. The bo in Riku's arms were small around 11 or 12. Another seeable shock Riku's father noticed was Riku's slight erection pressing into the boys crevise of his back. "Does he do this to you. Is that why you dont want a women. Where did he come from." Riku's father wispered knowing he wasnt to get an answere even though Riku did stirr at the sound of a voice.

Riku was awake he new something was there but who. When he heard his fathers words it made him jump. He managed to make it look like he was just moving. 'Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Hes going to kill me.' Riku cuddled up to Sora now frightend to death. He felt a cool hand shake him. Once...Twice...And then a third time. "Come on Riku get up." Riku heared his father say. But his vioce wasnt mean or harsh it kinda seemed confused and thoughtful. Riku sat up rubbing his eyes acting like he just got up. "Hmmmm...Father?" He said being a pretty good actor. "Riku, may i ask who he is." He said pointing at Sora still sleeping soundly. At this Riku snatched up Saora into his arms not noticing his own erection he set Sora apon. At the sudden movement Riku started to get up a grogy look on his face as he looked at the man infront of him and was frightend instantly moving back into Riku's safe protective arms. Riku was shaking in fear until pure bliss fell upon him when Sora moved around on his lap and member. "Uhhh." Riku couldent stop then moan from coming out. "Fffather please dont hurt him." His father asked for an explanation and he comlied telling him the whole thing. "Well son i have to give you credit it took alot of guts and skill to do that pluss as you learned new stuff you were being a teacher yourself. Well ill tell you what we can keep your little boyfriend and have you marry him." Sora and Riku was blushing and Riku slmost did a emiddiat ok. Rikus father nodded. "You wil get married in a week dince i see you two know each other enough and will know each other more soon tonight." He said notining to rikus member that was partly hidden by Sora's leg. Inoccent little Sora not knowing what they were talking about just tilted his head in confusion. After his father left Sora looked up at Riku. "Riku, what did that man mean i know everything about you what more is there to know." Riku sighed.'This is going to be a fun night.'

Please review love u all thanks for reading. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


End file.
